


Dreaming Of Things Yet To Come

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [5]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 12:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4746464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic, fluffy and tropical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Of Things Yet To Come

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimed. Anonymous prompt: **nap**

Red reminds her to wear sunscreen, as though she’s never sunbathed before, or is an idiot. Liz rolls her eyes at him but still applies the sunscreen. Tropical islands make a fun–-if surreal–-refuge for new fugitives, but they’re hell on fair skin.

He doesn’t join her on the beach; she didn’t expect him to. He’s too busy strategizing these days…and possibly hiding a little. The bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirts he’s awkwardly clothed in don’t exactly scream “Raymond Reddington.”

_She thought **he** might scream when Dembe delivered them–-and nothing else. It made her laugh._

Relaxing feels wrong after everything that’s happened, but fitting in is essential wherever they go. It’s part of surviving on the run. 

_Red implores her to try rum and coconut water with dinner. He talks for hours with their neighbors, just another rich American with his young and beautiful companion._

Unfortunately, laying still and calm in the middle of the day isn’t something she makes a habit of, so sleep comes quickly. Her dreams are warm and bright, and she doesn’t remember them when she wakes.

She also doesn’t remember Red coming out onto the beach in his garish clothes-–if he tried to wake her, she never stirred enough to realize he was there.

But she knows that he did. That he was. Because when she wakes up with a tan and a slight headache from dozing for so long, there’s a glass of ginger beer on the table next to her.

_And someone has woven flowers through her hair._

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Bright Lights, Big City" by 30 Seconds to Mars
> 
> If you'd like to see more of these, head [here](http://iwantthepony.tumblr.com/post/128453041570/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) to request one!


End file.
